


Wake Up Next To A Kiwi

by xxELF21xx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England and America go through the Cold Phase, In which Australia feels bad for hogging New Zealand, Light Bondage, M/M, NZ and Aus go through the Do I Love You period, New Zealand is cute as hell, Porn, Sex Toys, Wy is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Confessions Of An American", I guess.</p><p>Australia and New Zealand are together, right, but do they really love each other? America and England are dating, yeah, but they don't seem to be a couple to the Academy. Australia feels terrible for kissing his best friend/boyfriend when he isn't really sure of his feelings, and he doesn't know how to tell the New Zealander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Next To A Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, the title is the motto for Zespri's kiwis. I thought up of a story in the supermarket, and this was what came up. Australia, you horrid boy.

Australia flips his textbook loudly, annoying the girl —Seychelles, was it?— beside him. Marine Bio was fun, but. . . His mind was a jumble. Ever since two weeks ago, when he kissed New Zealand and claimed the brunet his, Australia feels as though something is wrong. He feels as though he doesn't really love Zealand. He huffs, glancing at New Zealand laughing and chatting with Singapore and Hong Kong about their country's horrid pollution and land crisis. He envies the other two, Hong Kong and Singapore hardly ever get along —their rivalries are infamous throughout the Academy, from grades to sports to friends to enemies, they would fight for the top place— but whenever they were around others, this rivalry morphs into a sort of "I will get along with you, but don't take advantage and mock me" feeling. Unlike Greece and Turkey from History class. New Zealand turns around to tell England something, but catches Australia's eyes. New Zealand promptly shuts down and drops his grin, turning around to stare at the open textbook. Australia feels guilty. Ever since the kiss, Australia has been avoiding the other boy. New Zealand stopped looking at Australia with kindness and love in his eyes, they hardly ever talk anymore. Marine Bio became a period of time where England would glance between them both with concerned looks, Wy giving confused looks, Seychelles nagging at Australia to get the whole "I May Be Leading You On" thing over and done with, and Hong Kong and Singapore giving glares to each other; then glaring at Australia. Australia sinks further into his seat when he sees the Singaporean's dark eyes flare angrily at him. Hong Kong frowns, but keeps silent and pays attention to class.

If someones ever told Australia that he would one day become hated by the Singaporean Honour student, Australia would've laughed and punched that person in the face. Now, Australia wants to sink into hell and hope that he can get drenched with with water from the Lethe. No, he would rather fade into Oblivion so he can never be reborn ever again. 

Class continued for another ten minutes, until Prof America enters the classroom and interrupts Prof Philippines, demanding that he see England now. Australia asks for an excuse to see the Nurse,  _'I'm not feeling well.'_ He says, he isn't lying. Prof lets him go. He walks solemnly out, ignoring confused gazes from Wy, Singapore and Hong Kong.  _'Think he's finally had sense knocked into him?'_ Hong Kong asks in Cantonese, Singapore remains silent. America gives him a "I thought you solved the matter already" look, and Australia flees. 

He thinks about the relationship his roommate and his professor has, a rocky relationship, he knows, and wonders if they're patched up already. Australia stops in front of the infirmary, ready to knock, but hears the reply before even being able to graze his knuckles on the door. 'Come in!' Nurse Belgium says. He pushes in. 

* * *

 

New Zealand stresses for the last time —he swears by it— that he isn't upset about Australia. He gets a knowing look from Singapore, but the student only remains quiet; studiously giving off waves of "you're lying". England sighs from behind him. Honestly, he was worrying about England (and Australia, bur he throws the worry away before he can start to cry), England looked even worse than possible. He is going through the Cold Phase with America. And England looked upset. New Zealand studied him, dishevelled hair, gaunt face, dull eyes, pale skin— England looked dead. The professor set off a task, and New Zealand was whisked away by his Asian friends before he could study England any further. 

Australia was flipping his textbook rather loudly, New Zealand blocks the sound by laughing at the complains the Asians give him. 

New Zealand thought about it, when Australia made eye contact with him, about how their friendship was acid now. Australia claimed New Zealand, sure, but. . . He didn't do anything else. New Zealand had thought that Australia was going to, to— to what? Love him for all eternity? No, no, no. New Zealand— all New Zealand wanted was for Australia to stop looking at him as if Australia had killed someone New Zealand had loved. New Zealand let his words die down, and stared blankly at his book. If he didn't think, he would have nothing to be upset over.

Not a few moments later, America barged in. 'Phil, can I borrow England.' America said, the professor nodded. England stood up, eyes never shifting from his hands, and walks quietly to America. Australia goes to the Nurse's. New Zealand can hear America shouting at England. 'Answer me!' America demands. 'Tell me what you want me to do!' He yells again. England does not reply. New Zealand regrets taking the seat next to the door. He can hear England walk back to the classroom, he opens the door. England walks back to his seat. He sits down, and continues to stare at his hands. Nothing has changed. New Zealand can hear America's distressed cries as the Physics professor walks away. New Zealand runs out of class as soon as the chime rings.

New Zealand passes a fake grin of "I'm okay" to Wy, and says his goodbyes. England lags behind, eyes red and wet. England turns around and disappears down the stairs. New Zealand hurries to get to Math. He passes by the Nurse's, and attempts to block out the Australian accent that seeps through the door. 'I don't care, anymore.' He tells himself. He steps into class, the charade is up again. Just for another hour, he will pretend as though he were fine. (He wasn't, not anymore.)

* * *

 

Australia leaves the infirmary, head in hands as he walks - drags to class. What class was it? Physics with England, right? He knows England's gon' skip it and probably cry on the roof, again. England sure is tough. Australia regretted letting England date that asshole prof, anyway. England had caught America kissing Mexico a few days ago. 

He hurries to the music room —prof Austria was bound to be there— and swerved against a wall when he saw his Kiwi friend. 'Nothing!' New Zealand cried and backed away, Greece looked dubious. Australia noticed Turkey glaring. New Zealand fled as soon as Greece looked away. Greece's eyes flickered unsteadily, and he too walked away. Australia rushes into the unoccupied music room (which was strange) and hid behind the huge Chinese drums. _'Don't keep it to yourself, Australia. It isn't doing you any good. I'm just a nurse, if you want— Spain can handle you.'_  

'But I don't want the Gardening and Spanish teacher to tell me what I'm doing wrong!' Australia grumbled, falling flat onto the floor. 

-+-

He left two periods later —what possessed the school to give a fifty minute-sixty minute-fifty minute timetable?— and skipped lunch. He needed, had to, talk to New Zealand. 

New Zealand was found staring at his food. Australia took a breath. And snatched the New Zealander up in a go. He ran out of the canteen before Zealand could shout. 

Australia didn't realise Wy grinning at him.

-+-

'What do you want?' New Zealand quipped, eyes wide. Australia chewed on his lip, how was he supposed to say this?! "Hey, just wanted to say that I really do love you. But I'm a jerk now because I was afraid to tell you that I was a little confused about my feelings"? Or, "can I please make love to you, as an apology?" That would be mad! Australia was crazy, not suicidal. (Same thing, but whatever) New Zealand glared at Australia, pouting. Damn it! Why the hell did Zea do that! Now, Australia was all raging hormones. 'Zea— ' he cleared his throat and mind, 'I - I really, really, like you. I promise.' New Zealand snorted. 'This isn't Carly Rae Jepsen, y'know.' Australia winced. 'Oi, I know you're gonna start crying when you get sassy.' New Zealand's eyes looked awfully red. 'But! I just wanted to tell you thatIreallyloveyouandI'msorryIwasajerk.' Australia added.

New Zealand's eyes reddened some more. 'I can't understand you.' New Zealand tended to act like a child when upset, and he was now fisting his hand against Australia's uniform shirt, punching slightly. It was as though he had been denied of sleeping with his stuffed sheep. 

'I really love you and I'm sorry I was a jerk.' Australia repeated, slow and quiet. New Zealand pounded more. 'You idiot! I thought- I thought you were playing with me!' Australia hid his shock —at New Zealand's inability to read people's eyes— and nudged at New Zealand's lips. 

'You wanna play? But of course, Your Highness.' 

_'Haaa, ngh, Aus-ha-Australiaaaaaaaaaaa.'_  New Zealand keened and bucked his hips painfully against open air. His eyes watered slightly when no friction was returned back. Australia grinned evilly and loomed over the Kiwi. 'Mn? What?' New Zealand moaned as he felt Australia's digits probe at his entrance. When Australia told New Zealand, a few months back, that Australia liked to have heavy foreplay, he never imagined it would be this heavy. He felt like coming, entrance full and slick and wet and  _ready._ Australia had managed to stuff in some —erm, toys into the Kiwi. And the friction of them against his walls were delicious. He felt like an animal in heat, he was so close. And Australia, that devil, had decided that the more toys New Zealand could take, the more "fun" it would be. The fact that his hands were bound togeher by Australia's school ties made it worse. His weeping erection stood up in the cold autumn night, red and glistening. 'Australia, please. I- let me come.' He whimpered. Australia let out a breath as his green eyes took in the sight before him. His own erection rubbed between his boxers —good gods, he was not going to come from his best friend's sexy body stuffed with toys and leaking out lube and come (Zealand had already came once). New Zealand, Australia realised, looked nicer without the clothes— he made his way over to the frustrated Kiwi. He had left to remove his clothes and text Singapore (Zea's roomie) that Singapore was to stay at Hong Kong's a few moments ago. 

Australia smiled lustfully. 'Zea, do you want 'em out?' New Zealand shook his head. ' _Hahh,_ about to c—' Australia restrained New Zealand's cock with a ring. New Zealand moaned in annoyance. 'Aus—' Australia poked his own erection inside his friend's mouth. 'You came once, 'member? My turn.' New Zealand greedily took it in, licking —and biting, that brat— and sucking Australia's cock while moaning and rutting himself on Australia's hand. Australia groaned. The heat and vibrations were enough to send him over the edge. And as if Zealand had a natural mouth tightening function, his mouth tightened even more, teeth and tongue on his cock. Hollowing out his cheeks even more, New Zealand sucked harder. Australia rocked back and forth, eyes glazed. Shit, Zealand could give blowjobs. New Zealand moaned —"fuck my mouth"— and Australia thrusted in, bliss overtook Australia. 

Australia held his release. No way in hell. He was going to fuck the Kiwi's mouth until the Kiwi cried. With each thrust, New Zealand sucked harder than before. Australia groaned out New Zealand's name as he came in New Zealand's mouth. The little prick drank it all in too. Australia released his cock with a "pop", and leaned on New Zealand. 'Thanks,' he whispered. 

New Zealand gulped the last of the cum, panting. Then, moaning when he felt the vibrator come to life inside him. Australia pulled out all the others, but this! 'N-no!' He squeaked as the toy abused his prostate, his mind reeled and he wanted to come so badly. The cock ring slid off, and New Zealand let out a silent moan as he came all over his bedsheets. Well crap, one bad thing about sex is the clean-up. Damn it. New Zealand panted, testing his bounds again as Australia —what the hell was Australia doING?! Australia's back was was faced toward New Zealand, muscles rippling under skin as Australia pumped himself. New Zealand gulped dryly, Australia's dick was trouble for New Zealand, and his jaw ached. How the fuck was it going to fit in? New Zealand felt his member twitch at the thought. Oh no, now was not the time to be turned on by this! Australia stopped his own ministrations and crawled over to his smaller friend —New Zealand caught a glimpse of Australia's own member, Australia made sure of that— and pushed two fingers into New Zealand. New Zealand's breath hitched, unused to the feeling, as Australia opened him up. 'Zea,' Australia moaned lowly, 'all the toys and you're still not loose enough.' New Zealand's breath became erratic as fingers brushed his prostate. When was the foreplay ending? 

'Australia,' New Zealand let a growl erupt, 'hurry up and— ' he let a moan finish his sentence when Australia abruptly thrusted in. When had the fingers come off? The pain was unbearble, a hiss and tears escpaed New Zealand. Australia was blabbing words of "I'm sorry", "I can pull out", "are you alright?" and gave a long, hard kiss to the Kiwi. New Zealand shifted around the bed —unbeknownst to him, that made Australia want to moan out too, the taller boy could feel every single action New Zealand made — 'g-go on.' New Zealand encouraged. Australia relaxed and lightly thrusted. The pain sizzled down to pure enjoyment with each light thrust. New Zealand mewled softly whenever Australia missed his prostate by a light brush (cheeky Aussie). 'A-Australia— n,no! Don't!' Australia toyed with New Zealand's nipples, biting and licking and flicking and pinching, making the smaller boy rut up against Australia's skin. Australia grinned as he pressed New Zealand onto the wall behind the bed. He gave a harder thrust — _'Ngh! M-more! Australi-aaaaah!'_ — and had the Kiwi against the wall. Australia lifted New Zealand's legs onto his shoulders, so that only New Zealand's ass was on the bed, and drove further in. Australia grunted and groaned as he felt New Zealand tighten. 'Zealand, keep that up and, and I won't last.' He whispered. New Zealand hardly registered anything, his body was getting wave after wave of immense pleasure and he tightened further, rocking hips in time with Australia's thrust. Australia fucked him harder and faster, his release coming soon. He undid the tie, and felt New Zealand's fingernails scrape against his back and biceps. New Zealand pressed himself flush against Australia and let out a tiny scream before coming on Australia's stomach and abs. New Zealand had tightened himself, and along with the euphoria and the scratches, Australia felt himself cumming into New Zealand, thrusting to get New Zealand's high as long as possible. 

New Zealand let Australia set him down on the bed, and felt Australia slip out of him. 'Australia,' he slurred, 'please stay. Don't go, don't.' Australia smiled. ' 'm not going anywhere.' 

* * *

 

The next day, Australia woke up in a bed that wasn't his. He flipped to his side, and chanced upon New Zealand's angelic face. Australia smiled, no way he was gonna leave. He's filling in an application to switch roomates with Singapore. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WWWHHOOAAAAAAA. WHATTHEABSOLUTEHELL. THAT WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE. WOW. 
> 
> im never doing that again. Why is this not PWP? WHY? Because the smut bunnies squirmed their way in, assholes. It was supposed to be flufffffffff. Dammnnnitttt.
> 
> Anywaaaaay, to find out what happened to Iggy and America, stay tuneeeedddd. I may be writing. I think. 
> 
> If you didn't know, my first r-18 fic. Sucks, I know.


End file.
